Cherry No More
by iolaaa
Summary: He was reckless. She was spoiled. Life treated him badly. Life showered her in luxuries. Everyone knows that a Princess and a Criminal should never go together. Will their relationship be more powerful than their individual reputations or will they both relapse? My version on what happened that Monday and beyond that.
1. Cut Class With Me?

_**Title: Cherry No More**_

_**Disclaimer: I own NONE of the rights to The Breakfast Club but I do OWN this creation and would appreciate it if nobody plagiarised my work.**_

_**Rating: M for sexual themes, drug use, alcohol use and some strong language.**_

_**Summary: He was reckless. She was spoiled. Life treated him badly. Life showered her in luxuries. Everyone knows that a Princess and a Criminal should never go together. But as far as Claire Standish and John Bender were concerned, they couldn't care less. Claire was drawn to the thrill of danger and the recklessness aura around John. John was drawn to Claire's chastity and was determined to break through her good girl image. The story of that Monday and beyond. Will Claire become a rebellious girlfriend of the Criminal or will John change his ways forever? Or would they both succeed or fail? Will include Allison/Andrew & Brian.**_

* * *

Claire's alarm went off at exactly _6:30AM_ that morning.

Monday morning.

_Fuck._

She groaned, switching off the button as she raised from her bed, lifting her arms over her head and yawned loudly. She knew exactly what had been on her mind the night before. The birth of The Breakfast Club. The somewhat interesting and unforgettable four people she had grown to care for. She realised that she had much more in common with **A Brain, An Athlete, A Basket Case and A Criminal.**

_Her Criminal._

At first, John Bender disgusted her, as far as she was concerned on that Saturday, she wanted nothing to do with him much as he didn't want anything to do with her _but _when he had raised his voice to her, speaking of nothing but the truth. Her feelings grew. Feelings awakened that she never knew she had. These feelings for a rebellious poor guy who had nothing better to do than shit on other people, make fun of others but his honesty was brutal. That's what annoyed her. When he had embarrassed her in front of everyone she asked him to shut up, the tears glistening her eyes, the lump in her throat rising as he had exposed her darkest secrets.

_Rich._

_Spoilt._

_Princess._

She gritted her teeth as she got up and ready for school. When she dug out clothes in her closet, figments of memory creeped back in.

"_You're a tease."_

Claire was anything but one and she'd make sure everyone knew that. Pulling on an ordinary pinkberry sweatshirt for the cold days of March and sliding into a pencil skirt that was just above the knee, her stomach twisted as she thought of what she'd do. Slipping into her small heels, she made her way to the bathroom. Would she walk right past them? Would she head to her usual routine, would she ditch school to shop and land herself purposely another detention on a Saturday. But, what really bothered her was John. She imagined him now, leaning against the school rails just outside the door with his burnout friends. His stupid grin on his face as he appraised her, riling her up with a sarcastic comment. She would have none of it. And she certainly wouldn't be making the first move. Claire ran a comb through her perfectly red hair, spritzing some hairspray to retain the style and applied some simple make up on. For once, she didn't overdo it. Besides, it was only school. Taking a look at her finished self, she sighed. She decided she looked better all dolled up and looking like she was about to walk the red carpet. Today, she looked average. Not apart of any type of clique. Her thoughts pondered to Allison. Wondering if she kept her lipstick she let her borrow, hoping she had taken her advice and still looked like a natural beauty.

"_You look so much better without all that black shit under your eyes."_ Claire thought of what she had said. It was harsh and probably not right to say but hell, she was an honest to God good person and always shared make up or outfit advice to anyone who desperately needed it. Did that make her a snob? A dumb Princess? She gritted her teeth as she slung her bronze leather jacket on, grabbing her purse and made her way to school. Claire didn't even speak to her parents, instead she walked herself, it would give her time to stew over what she was going to do and say. But, Bender's face kept getting in the way. For a condescending asshole, she wouldn't deny that she was smitten.

So, Claire arrived at Shermer High just ten minutes before the first bell rang. Fumbling into her purse, she grabbed her cover up mirror and studied her face. Did she look decent enough? Was her hair still sitting right? Applying some concealer on an exposed part and a quick ruffle of her hair, her eye caught Allison and Andrew. Together. They were walking across the street, hand in hand and Allison looked beautiful. She had remained the exact same way that Claire had transformed her in. Andrew was glowing, they seemed to be in a deep chat. Crowds around them whispered and stared accusingly at them but Claire envied the way that the two ignored them, focusing only on each other and entered the school building.

Well there's two of them sticking by to their true self.

"Enough make up Princess?" A voice snapped her out of her observation as she saw John standing behind her from her mirror. She snapped it shut and turned around.

"I was just checking up." She said cooly despite her heart racing. He was in the same outfit as Saturday. His eyebrows raised at her as he studied her closely. Self conscious as she was, she glared at him closely.

"What?"

John breathed through his nostrils as he took a glance at her breasts. "Nothin'."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

Claire scoffed, rolled her eyes and turned to head to the doors.

"Don't I even get a kiss?"

She stopped in her tracks, icily shooting him a glance. "Excuse me?"

He chuckled, looking up at the sky shaking his head. "You're unbelievable Claire, y'know that? I knew you'd back out and return to your pampering sessions. Allison and Andrew at least stuck by each other. Fucking took you less than a minute to look down on me, didn't it?"

Fury swept within her. "You know nothing about it John. I have a reputation here, I need to go to class.."

He swam around her, stopping her so that she was forced to look straight in his eyes. He had beautiful brown ones, deja vu came to mind as she recalled the spot where she had kissed him as she gazed into them. She bit her lip insecurely.

"Cut class with me, we'll meet up with Allison and Andy.. we'll even try and get the dork to come. Please?"

It was the first time he had ever had a decent conversation with her _and_ he was being polite for the first time.

"I don't know.." She wavered, throwing her hands in the air. "This is fucking crazy."

He took a step nearer to her, studying the contours of her face, he dipped his head and met his lips with her's. He encased his arms around her, her breasts leaned against his masculine chest as the kiss deepened. When they broke apart, their breaths were fast and shallow. "Cut class with me?" He repeated, shooting her a grin. A grin that was so devilish she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

"Fine."

* * *

_**A/N: Okay so should I continue? My mind is blowing with ideas for The Breakfast Club and so many have been done but I'm excited about this fic. I know there are a lot of Claire/Bender fics out there but this is my version of what happened and if you liked it, please tell me what you thought, reviews help and if you do, I'll continue :)**_


	2. Your Kingdom Awaits, Princess

**Please note that I've bumped this to Rated T fiction as I'm not too sure of how detailed the story will become, if it does, I'll make it M.**

* * *

Before she knew it, Claire was being whisked away from first period, away from the school building and being pulled on the hand with John Bender.

"Where are we going?" She asked, shooting a glance back to the school. "What about Andy, Allison and Brian?"

He didn't answer her, he just continued to squeeze her hand tightly in the palm of his own and hauled her up the street. They were going through a deserted alley way, full of empty crates, littered with chinese containers and the aroma of takeout food filled her nostrils. Claire looked around and questioningly stared at John.

"What we doing?"

Bender took a few steps closer to her before leaning on a wall and reaching out his hands. "Come here. Sporto and crazy will be here soon."

"Brian?"

"Probably trail behind."

"I feel sorry for him." Claire admitted, smiling shyly. "He's the only one not tied to someone.."

"So that means we're?"

Claire met eyes with John. He was looking straight at her, eyebrows raised and taking out a lighter and cigarette he inhaled deeply. "We're?" He allowed her to continue.

"You know what I mean.."

Dumbly he shrugged. "Do I?" He took a drag, tossed his head back and let the smoke puff out. "Want one?"

"No thanks. I don't smoke."

"I recall you getting your kick out of it at detention."

"That was different."

"How so?"

Claire was lost for words. Nothing was different about it. It was _her_ own choice to smoke, but she was she was doing it to amuse John. Throughout that Saturday he had judged everybody, let Claire reel after him as he irritated her with the truth. For once, she had wanted her own pride and to get it out of his misery, like she said so herself, she wasn't all that pristine.

"Relax." His voice came back to her in a hushed tone. "I won't push you into anything you don't wanna do. It'll only kill you anyway."

"So why do you do it?"

He let out a silent laugh, taking a deeper drag and looked at her. "Halfway dead anyway remember?"

Claire slumped to the ground beside him, letting her high heeled shoes sit over on another, she folded her arms and gazed up at the brick walls. "Do you come here often?"

"When I can be fucked." He sniffed, slumping to her level. She felt his elbow graze her own and felt a little giddy within herself.

"What do you do?"

He pursed his lips, staring out onto the street. "Smoke, drink, meet up with 'some people, blast some metal music.. standard life of John Bender." He exhaled deeply, looking back at her. "Mostly to get away from my old man."

She had been too afraid to ask more about his father. From the impression she got on Saturday, she assumed he was an abusive man which made Bender toughen up and bully others. Although, she'd seen passed that, underneath he was sad, lost, vulnerable, fucked up but who wasn't? She herself had her demons, nothing was all that perfect in the life of Claire Standish either.

At that moment, John reached into his pocket, he let his hand wander around his pocket before removing it and exposing a diamond earring. He smiled sheepishly at it, thumbing it gently.

"So you kept my earring then?"

He nodded, turning to face Claire fully, and raised his hand. He stroked her cheek gently. Her skin was smooth and buttery. Not bruised, gnashed, worn. She was so pure and John was too afraid to touch her.

He had teased her too many times, verbally he could handle it but deep down, he knew that a Princess should never be messed with. But he had bitten her during Saturday, it looked like sexual assault. To her it probably was but to John, it was desire. She was right there and the girls he had touched before hadn't minded. They were used to it. Then when she had hit him and insulted him from the umpteenth time. He couldn't help but love the way her nose wrinkled when she got angry at him, he had told her to sue him but really he wanted to say more than that. She was too good for him, but here they were, cutting class in a deserted alley way.

"John.." She breathed anxiously, flickering her eyes toward his. "Should we get-"

He covered his mouth with her own, they stayed like that for a few moments, steadying themselves as John guided her toward him, he let his hand devour the length of her back as he offered the entrance of his tongue. She allowed it, caressing her own tongue with his. Their heads twisted in passion as she sat on his lap, letting her hands wander into his hair, clutching at it before gently biting his lip.

He leaned away, "Why'd you do that?"

"Cause I knew you wouldn't."

_Damn she was good._ John thought.

Claire's heart was pounding as John kissed her again, his lips were so soft, his caressing was tempting, she wanted him to go further but would that make her a slut? And if she didn't she was a tease. _Damn Allison._

The kiss turned searing hot as they didn't lunge away for breath, they breathed loudly through each other's as John rode his hand up her thigh, he stopped at a risky spot and turned it the other direction, backing away and up the length of her back and into her hair. He felt her lips tug up and chastely kissed her neck before leaning away.

"Are we intruding?"

They sprang apart as they looked up from where they had heard Andy's voice. He stood with Allison, his hand wrapped securely around her waist.

"Wow, I don't think we rounded second base at all yet."

Claire stood up nervously, scratching her head. "We were just waiting on you guys, right John?" She glanced down at him and he smiled up at her loyally, "Yep Sweets."

They laughed at them, as they all stood in a circle. Claire looked around. "Where's Brian?"

"Here." In a hurry, Brian rounded the corner and met up with them. "I knew you'd all stick together. Thank God, you guys what we gonna do?"

They all shrugged in unison. Allison piped up, "Andy and I have already walked through the halls, it's pretty obvious to people we're together. Infact Andy's friends actually spoke to me, they're cool with it but a little weirded out.." Andy kissed her cheek assuringly, "I'll take care of you."

Allison grinned from ear to ear before looking over at John and Claire, "Have you guys walked?"

"No.." Claire said, shrinking closer to John. "We cut class earlier and nobody knows anything.."

"Are you gonna make it official? That kiss looked pretty steamy.."

"Uh well.."

Claire was stuck. What she and John had just done felt amazing, their lips felt good together, his hands on her felt good, the idea of them and the thrill of danger felt good but then it hit her that her friends would probably point and laugh. What if John hadn't told her to cut class this morning, she probably would've walked right past him.

"I feel so pathetic.." She quietly said, glancing back up at the group "What will my friends say?"

John remained quiet as he took another drag of his cigarrete, Claire felt the tension arise as he scuffed the back of his shoes.

"Princess are you returning to your royal kingdom or ditching the rest of the day with me?"

The question was so sudden and abrupt, she could either fake the rest of the day with people she didn't even like any more or be with the boy who made her insides tingle.

She also didn't like to cut class too much. She did once just for shopping but there was a sale at Barney's and she couldn't miss it. Somehow that girl felt miles away from her now, she loved shopping but she loved something just a little bit more..

Claire smirked at John. "C'mon jackass, where we going?"

Taken aback by her reply, his eyebrows raised before clutching her hand. "You wanna go back, right?"

"No I-"

"Go back today, tell your friends all the shit you've been dying to say since this weekend, then when you're done take my hand, we'll walk right out and ditch that fucking place."

"Well can't we just leave now?" Claire trembled. Allison and Andy remained quiet, they seemed to be wrapped in on each other anyway. Brian awkwardly looked ahead, pretending to solve some maths equation.

John let his cigarrete fall, stood on it firmly and placed his hands on Claire's shoulders. "Sweets, you're gonna have to face them sooner or later. Whether it's now, tomorrow or the rest of this year. You ashamed to be seen with me?"

"Fine. I'll do it." She agreed.

* * *

The gang arrived back at school, Allison and Claire headed to the ladies room while John, Andy and Brian waited outside.

"Jesus, look at me." Claire exclaimed, flashing a look at herself in the mirror. "I'm a mess." How could kissing John Bender make her look like she'd just done it with him in the alley way. Her hair was on one end, her lips puffy and tender. Her skirt a little dirty. She fished into her purse, grabbed her comb and started fixing herself up. She looked out the corner of her eye and realised Allison was saying little.

"What's up?"

Allison sighed, letting her head bang against the wall. "I don' t think I'm good enough for Andy."

Claire stopped adjusting her hair to look at her. "Are you crazy? They talked to you right? They accept you. Everything's gonna be fine."

"You don't understand."

"What?"

Allison shut her eyes, running a hand lazily through her hair. "I'm not pretty like you, I mean this isn't what I usually look like." She gestured to her own clothing. "I mean, Andy only liked me after he saw my transformation. His friends only knew I existed when I looked like this, not before, they accept the shopping-rich-beautiful-lipstick girls like you."

Claire rummaged through her purse, applied some lipgloss and wiped the dirt off her skirt. "Allison.." She breathed, putting everything back in and placing a hand on her shoulder, "You're beautiful. Inside _and_ out. Andy knows it and soon, everyone else will. Some won't but they don't matter, right?"

Allison nodded stiffly, crossing her arms as she stared off into the mirror.

"C'mon.." Claire encouraged, giving her a warm hug. "Listen, I need to now stand up to my own friends and deal with this shit.. then once everyone knows we're all friends, it'll be okay." Chances of that were very slim but Claire tried to seem optimistic.

"It fucking better." Allison finished, turning to open the door. Once they exited the bathroom, Bender was leaning against a school locker, his own and his eyes met Claire's briefly.

This was the hardest part. She had to prove herself now.

"How do I look?" She asked, biting her lip insecurely. Bender scanned her, his eyes focusing on her shoes. "Did you really need to dress up to do this?"

"John, I was-"

He held up a hand in a dismissive manner. "Save it." He eyed her again and gestured toward the cafeteria. "Your kingdom awaits Princess." Claire rolled her eyes before giggling and John squeezed her hand assuringly. He stared into her eyes for a moment and times like that, she wished what he was thinking. For once he wasn't being a jerk and she hoped it would last. They laced their hands together and walked off into the cafeteria.

Gasps and rapid whisperings echoed through the halls.

_Shit._

**_A/N: The response I got made me happy so I decided to treat all of you for a second update to give more people a taster on what to expect. I really appreciate the feedback, it motivates me and I hope you enjoyed it._**


	3. It'll Just Have To Wait

Together they held hands and walked through to the cafeteria. It was crowded with different cliques surrounding tables. Her friends sat by the top table which was nicknamed, "_The cool table."_ Claire felt herself blush in embarrassment, how stupid to act so superior to everyone else. Emily. Her dark haired best friend looked up at her, waving and gestured her to come over.

Claire gasped silently as people stared at her, or was it the bad boy behind her. She spun around and faced John with helpless eyes, in a pleading way she tried to tell him she couldn't do this. It was too much pressure.

John's jaw tensed as Claire walked slowly away from him and approached the table, placing her hands down on the edge of it.

"Claire bear, what's happening?" Emily asked her suddenly quiet friend. Claire gulped as she glanced over at John, he looked furious, but he kept his distance.

"Um, what I'm doing is coming over like any other day." She replied, grabbing a free chair and plopping down on it. She purposefully had her back turned so she couldn't see John. She felt terrible. _They were all right, you're so conceited Claire._

Trying to ignore her thoughts, she turned her attention to her rich and beautiful friends. They were all applying makeup, some were whispering gossip to each other while Emily combed her hair, looking across from Claire.

She lowered her head and whispered, "Isn't that John Bender?"

"Yeah, why?" Claire asked nonchalontly, trying hard to not pay attention to Emily's curious gaze. She started to worry, the crease on her forehead becoming more apparent. _Any minute from now she's going to make a harsh comment and I'm going to have to go along with it._

"He's gotten so cute." Emily gushed, leaning on her hand as she propped her elbow up. "God, he used to be such an asshole, always cussing, always getting into trouble but Christ, he looks so sexy these days."

Claire was so confused. Her friends had been used to passing judgment and ignoring people's highlight reels. She felt a sense of contentment and a cruel twist of jealousy burning within her. She couldn't just blurt out that she and John were sort of an item, then again she hadn't discussed it with him either.

Claire exhaled softly as Emily's eyebrows shot up. "He keeps staring at you. Now he's coming over, oh my God.."

Silently, Claire mulled over something more interesting on the table and ignored the sound of John's footsteps growing closer. Here goes my reputation. But then again, she felt relieved that John was going to stand by her.

"Did someone forget to introduce me?" She felt his husky voice beside her hear, felt the warmth of his skin close to her. She looked up at him, her mouth ajar as Emily stared at him, rising to her feet.

"John Bender, huh?" Emily smiled, inching nearer to him, "Well puberty did some justice to you, didn't it?"

Claire's blood boiled at Emily. She was flirting with her _man. Karma, you bitch._

John grinned at her but quickly turned serious, "Sorry Blueberry, I'm spoken for."

Claire stood up, "I'm going to get something to eat." She rushed over to the fridges and grabbed an orange juice and salad. She paid for her items and headed back to the table. John's feet were propped up on the table, and he was doubled over, laughing his head off.

It was a rare sight. Seeing the school rebel socialise with the popular kids. Claire felt a burst of triumph at the success. She sat beside him and cheerily grinned.

Bender's eyes fixated on Claire, the corners of his lips tugged up as he leaned forward, "I told you it'd be fine Cherry."

"I'm glad." She whispered anxiously, glancing at her friends for their approval.

"Well, Claire... John has just finished telling us that y'all got together with Andy and his new girlfriend, that crazy girl." Emily stressed, messing her hair up in imitation.

The table burst into hysterics apart from Claire and John. Why did it take her friends less than a minute to become stuck up again?

Emily turned her attention back to them, "And that kid that's in your Biology class, Claire. You copied him. The geek with the lisp." Another fit of laughter erupted but Claire was digging into her salad and tried to concentrate on her bites and sips in between eating to bite her tounge from shouting at them.

John noticed her struggle and sat up, folding his arms. "And then you have the popular kids who think they're fucking so superior to everyone else that they need to screw people over and fuck with their feelings just because they live in a world where they're perfect and nothing matters."

Silence.

Claire nearly choked on her food, she squeezed the carton of juice tightly as she sipped, washing it down and glared at John with suspicious eyes. _Where was he going with this._

"Huh.." Emily eventually said, grabbing her bag. "Claire, your _boyfriend_ is a fucking tool. You coming with us? Or are you out?"

It happened so fast. One minute, her boyfriend and her friends were getting along, it seemed like fate had worked and the next, she was forced to choose between her very good friends and the guy who understood her better than anyone.

"Listen.." Claire began, setting down her juice. "That '_crazy girl' _as you so nicely put it is called Allison and she's one of my friends." Claire then rose to her feet, grabbing her litter and stared at Emily through cold eyes. "Oh and the _geek with the lisp_ is ten times better as a person than you are. I don't appreciate the fucking name calling. John isn't a tool, he merely said the truth and you know what? It had to be said. I made friends on Saturday and finally know where I belong. It sounds like we're in a Hallmark movie now but guess what? Screw being popular. I'd rather be a good person than stick by people who get a kick out of putting people down." She nudged Emily out of the way and concentrated on John.

He stared at her astonishingly, he nodded at her subtly and smiled at the girls behind them getting angry.

"Claire, what the hell? I'm your best friend. How could you?"

"I just said what needed to be said." Claire explained. "The party I'm throwing on Friday is still on, come if you want but I'll be inviting my new friends and if I get any shit from you, I'll throw you out. Understood?"

Emily had never been spoken to like that before. She eyed Claire's pointed finger and turned to the door, scowling she beckoned the rest of the group to follow, leaving Claire and Bender beside each other.

The entire cafeteria thundered in whispers, everyone looked accusingly at them but somehow, Claire had never felt more free.

"Ready to get out?" John asked her, his eyes sarcastically looking around.

"Let's go."

* * *

They headed out of the school before John wrapped his arms around Claire. He leaned against the school railings, holding her gently beside his chest.

"Well done, Princess. Never knew you could be so upfront."

"I've never felt so free." She admitted, leaning her head against his chest. "No more hiding around, no more sneaking... just you and me.."

"And Allison, Andy, Brian.." He trailed off grinning at her.

'Exactly." She confirmed, she stood on her tiptoes, capturing his lips. He cupped her cheeks, moulding his mouth to her's as she smiled through it. He felt her grin and let his hands cradle the length of her back. When they broke apart, he looked confused.

"What?" She asked, playing with the side of his denim jacket.

"This party.." He started stroking her hair gently. "I'm invited?"

"Of Course!"

"And you're still gonna let those morons in?"

She sighed, collapsing in his arms. "John, they're my friends still. I'm hoping we can all just get along. Besides, they were only a quarter of my friends, plus who knows if they'll show up or not."

John stared at her. She couldn't differentiate between his mocking look or understanding look.

She chastely kissed his lips before hooking her bag over her arm, "What is it?"

He helplessly looked around, he shrugged his shoulders, gazing off into the distance. "I wonder how my friends will take it. They're not so BMW type."

She snorted, brushing against him, "Backstreet boys can't be that bad.."

"Trust me," He captured her in his arms again, kissing her head lightly, "Princess, you have no idea.." He continued to look at her closely, his eyes moved toward her lips, nose, eyes and did a whole rotation before pressing his head against her own.

His new protectiveness had shocked her a little. John Bender's softer side was so foreign, she wondered what was to come.

"Hey, we have't properly discussed...us... yet.."

"I know.."

"Well the earring I gave you, it meant something..."

"I know."

They stared at each other, too afraid to say anything more and quite frankly, John's subtle behaviour didn't make it any easier. Andy and Allison rushed to them, "We saw what happened."

Bender chuckled, "Cherry did a good job, huh?"

"Thank you." Allison mouthed with a shy smile.

"You're welcome." Claire mouthed back.

What ever Claire wanted to tell John would have to wait.

* * *

**A/N Thank you sooo much for the feedback! It means a lot and also to the follows and favourites, it's what keeps me writing more of this story. So what do we think of this new situation now? Claire and Bender are official but they're about to face some serious issues. I can't wait to write the next chapters. Feedback, as always is much appreciated.**


	4. The Party

Following Monday's events, Claire felt like shit. Her thirst for popularity creeped back in and her original ways took over. As soon as she had returned the next day, her friends put what happened the day before behind them, indicating that Claire was still apart of the group. Maybe it was the tempting invitation of social victory, maybe it was how her father had sat her down on Monday night, talking to her about her future.

Something she wasn't so sure on yet.

However, it had totally ostracised John away from her. She kept him at arm's length and forgot he existed. For three days, she had avoided him and the rest of the Breakfast Club. Everyday she had walked past with her friends and caught the accusing gaze of Allison. Wrapped in Andy's arms along with Andy's friends. She envied the way Allison put her guard down, she admired how Andy couldn't give two shits about what his friends thought. They had each other, somehow for Claire, that wasn't enough. Brian had been busy with physics activities but joined Andy and Allison every day for lunch. In the cafeteria, Claire's friends would be discussing make up and how hot some of the jocks were. A week ago, Claire would be sucked into the conversation and be ignorant toward more important things like the rest of the school year. She'd let her gaze fall on the table that Brian, Andy and Allison were at, seeing their heads falling back and laughing. It seemed so much fun to be that carefree and be comfortable with people you could relate to. Sadly, Claire resented herself for everything.

* * *

The party that Claire was hosting on Friday kicked off to a good start. The mansion that sat on the top of the hill was full. Claire had spent time on her appearance that time around. She sat at her stool in her room, looking apprehensively at herself. She had chosen to wear a maroon midi dress that was a little low cut, just enough to show the front of her cleavage, it emphasised her small waist and cradled around her hips and ended just before the top of the knee. On her feet, she wore a pair of red kitten heels and around her neck, a diamond chain. She left her earrings out, the ones that went with the outfit was missing it's twin. _Bender._ She drew in a breath, her eyes fogging a little. No, she wouldn't ruin her make up for the thought of him.

With one more look in the mirror, she shut off the light in her bedroom and made her way downstairs. The lounge and hallway was crowded with all of the popular people. The music boomed through the house, Madonna's greatest hits were playing. Her friends were in one corner, the jocks surfing around them. Claire wandered a little, peeking at the different people she didn't even know. Some were Brian's friends and then that's when she saw Allison talking to Andy. They had cups of punch in their hands and seemed to be in a deep chat. She lifted her hand nervously, offering a shy wave before approaching her friends. Grabbing a red cup, she filled some punch in it.

Emily grabbed Claire's elbow and nudged her forward. "Looking hot, Claire. It's a shame the party's a little bit of a downer.

"Excuse me?" Claire scoffed, her cheeks starting to match the colour of her dress. She wondered why she was ever friends with Emily. "It'll pick up."

"Yeah.." Emily chuckled, sitting on the edge of the couch that circled them. "Okay, so Brandon's over there. I thought you two should have some alone time. So go over."

Claire glanced to where Brandon McPherson stood. He was a quarter back and was from Jefferson High. They had met at Emily's party last Christmas. They had kissed and bonded. But had nothing in common. Bender seemed to interrupt Claire's pondering as she studied Brandon. He had blonde hair, green eyes and was wearing his Jefferson sweater. He smiled resoundingly at his friends but caught Claire's studying. He offered her a wink before making his way toward her.

She wished he wouldn't.

"Hey Brandon." She greeted, folding her arms and titling her cup. "I'm so glad you made it."

"Me too Claire.. besides, now we can really do this properly."

She had no idea what he was talking about. She pretended to listen to him but seemed too infatuated with the inside of her cup and listened silently to the music. She was bored and wondered why she even still wanted this party. Her friends only cared about themselves, not anyone else. Claire's eyes drifted back and forth to the front door, instead of answering it, she got the maid to. It was much easier than greeting people she didn't even like.

She imagined what Bender would say if he saw this. _A bunch of cliché fucking assholes who only care about their golfing._ Somehow, it was true and Claire was one of them.

The party grew closer to midnight, people had been dancing and Claire felt her eyes close. It had been too long a week and she was starting to sway a little. How could _Cherry_ punch give her this much of an effect. She woozily swayed to the music and pulled on Brandon's arm, "Let's dance." She beckoned him forward and they swayed to _One More Night _by Phil Collins. Claire felt her pulse quicken at the feel of Brandon's hands groping her body. She leaned into his touch and grinded against him. His stubble from his jaw line grazed her soft cheek and she heard him whisper. "Let's go upstairs."

Claire giggled, shrugging him off but with finality let Brandon clutch her hand and lead her to her room.

Before she knew what he was doing, he was kissing her. She felt his tounge slide into her mouth, asking for response but she backed away and lay on the mattress. "I don't want this.. I.."

Brandon's hand wandered on her breast, she felt it roam inside her dress, grazing her chest and moving further down... "_Have you ever been felt up? Over the bra, under the blouse, shoes off..." _Bender's voice echoed through her mind as Brandon peeled Claire's shoes off her feet.

"Brandon, don't..." Claire slurred, shoving him away. It was useless. Brandon's weight pinned her down and she started to panic. What would anyone say if they saw this? She didn't want this at all.. Her mind was racing and she regretted the alcohol that lay in her stomach, causing these effects.

"Stop!" Claire shouted, pulling herself away from him. Brandon's fingers dug into her shoulders.

"Sit still bitch."

Claire shut her eyes tightly before staring up at the celing. At the corner of her eye, she saw a tall figure standing there. A biker hand glove.

_Bender._

"I believe the lady told you to stop." She heard him say. Bender grabbed Brandon's arm and shoved him right off. He went flying right into Claire's dressing table but that seemed irrelevant to Claire at the moment.

Brandon got to his feet and levelled with Bender. "You gonna make me you fucking turd?"

"You bet your fucking ass I will." Bender grabbed him by the collar, "You want a fucking broken nose, prick? I suggest you fucking get out." He flung the door open and shoved Brandon out. Claire's eyesight was hazy and she threw her hand to her head and weeped.

"John..."

In a second, Bender was at her side, letting her lean against him. He let his soothing hand stroke her hair comfortingly, and let it slide down to her waist.

"I have no idea why I saved your skin. You've been a bitch all week Claire."

Claire never felt more safe at his touch. He rubbed her back and locked eyes with her. They never looked so intense and she felt herself fall...

"John, I'm sorry. Shit... I-I.." She failed to speak the words as Bender laughed lightly. He was being gentle toward her, they were alone in _her_ bedroom and he was taking care of her. _John Bender._

He moved her in a posture so she was lying down and rubbed her arm. "Yeah, you're sorry... I've been watching you all night. You fucking hate this shit yet you still put up with it.. and the dress Claire, well no longer that pervert couldn't take his eyes off you."

Claire nodded robotically lurching forward. "John, can we not do this now? I think I'm gonna be—"

Claire puked on the floor, the contents of alcohol laying in liquid. She gasped involuntary as tears poured down her cheeks. "John.."

Bender grabbed a towel from her nightstand and gave it to her. I'll get a mop, you go to the bathroom and clean yourself up."

Claire was so drunk that she found herself back on her bed ten minutes later in the arms of John Bender. He stroked her cheeks lovingly and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Sleep well Cherry."

If she had been sober, she would've been able to appreciate his presence more.

From now on, Claire Standish would never question her high school life again. What she did know was that she was growing more fond of John Bender and she had never witnessed this side of him before.

* * *

_**A/N: It's been a while since my last update so maybe the characters are a little rusty and Claire's a little confusing but time will tell if this will work. Future chapters should go into more detail about Claire and her worries along with John's. Remember she's drunk, so I had to make her behaviour and reactions a little more off.**_

_**Thanks for all the amazing reviews and please, if you've taken time to read can you take time to review? Nothing makes me happier than seeing my work being commented on. It also makes me feel like I have people enjoying this story and such.**_

_**So, let me know what you all thought :)**_


End file.
